


HimUp AUs

by YOO_YAYA



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Demon AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOO_YAYA/pseuds/YOO_YAYA
Summary: Kim Himchan will find - and date the hell out of - Moon Jongup in any universe, any time, any which way.





	1. Half Demons Have Feelings Too: Demon AU

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a new AU with some sweet HimUp where they will always find each other. 
> 
> this first one is a little more angsty than normal but....

Himchan knew he was lucky, extremely lucky. You see, he had been orphaned as a baby, left on the doorstep of the town’s temple by a desperate parent that couldn’t, or wouldn’t, take care of a baby that was half-demon. But the kind priestesses that took care of the temple wouldn’t turn their backs on the little bundle.

In fact, the priestesses would spoil little Himchan with so much love he never knew the cruelness of the outside world. Within the temple walls, his aunties would brush his hair, dress him in pretty clothes, teach him beautiful songs, and feed him the sweetest treats. They also told him stories of spirits that lived in the forest around them and the way humans and spirits used to many years ago.

Himchan had grown up dreaming that one day he too could live out those stories.

“You know humans are the worst right.” Youngjae spat. He was one of Himchan’s few friends. He himself was a spirit, living in the river that ran through the forest and town around the temple. The aunties at the temple had encouraged Himchan to make friends with any other spirits he met in the forest, but Youngjae was more of a little brother-type that didn’t want to leave Himchan alone rather than a friend. He was moody and mischievous and liked to hide Himchan’s clothes whenever he came to the river to swim. 

“Just because you don’t like them doesn’t mean I don’t have to.” Himchan said as he floated on his back. “They seem nice. They’re always praying for each other.” 

“They also pray for money and lots of rain so they can eat lots of food.” Youngjae was swimming around him, chasing a poor old turtle as it tried to escape the sneaky river spirit (or demon as Himchan wasn’t afraid to call him). 

“I think it’s time I try and meet them.” Himchan ignored the way Youngjae sighed loudly, splashing at his face. “I need more friends than you and the other weirdos out here.” 

“Listen here, you little halfer,” Youngjae was at his side down looking down at him extremely close, “Daehyun’s weird, sure, so is that giant tree demon, but I am not. Plus, we are the only things in their stupid little town that won’t be mean to you.” 

Himchan had just dunk himself under the water and swam away, ignoring whatever Youngjae said because he was a grump who didn’t trust anybody other than himself. 

Humans had to be different than what Youngjae and the others told him. They had to. 

...

It wasn’t until the Summer Solstice Festival did Himchan learn of the cruelty that laid behind the temple walls. He had begged his aunties to let him help them with their duties at the temple that night, begged for days, probably even weeks. They had said no, of course, like they did every year, but Himchan was older now. He was an adult and he promised he could handle any questions or dirty looks with grace and even convince the villagers that he was like the nice spirits from the old stories. 

Somehow, his aunties said yes and Himchan had picked out his favorite robes, brushed his hair, and painted his lips with the lightest pink he could find. 

When the lanterns were lit and the music started and the smell of delicious food wafted through the temple grounds, Himchan bounced out of his room and down the halls, smelling at his robes to make sure the perfume he picked was right for the occasion. He was so happy, so excited, so ready to make new friends - 

But the moment he stepped out from the side of the main temple, Himchan immediately knew something was wrong. The music was still playing, but it sounded weak, like it was far off somewhere, like there were a thousand little wings flapping in his ears. There was still the smell of cooking food and simmering sweets, but all Himchan could smell were the starkness of sweat, of a spiky pine that poked at his nose. There were people, oh yes were there people, but none of them were smiling, none of them were happy like Himchan had imagined them to be growing up. Instead, some stared at him, wide eyed and afraid, like all the rumors about him were true. Some avoided his eyes, scurrying away as fast as they could, dragging their children or partners away as if Himchan had some sort of disease. 

But worst of all, some people looked angry. Their brows turned downwards, their arms crossed in front of them, their noses flared. 

“Get that thing out of here.” 

“What is he doing here?”

“Get that demon away from my kids.” 

“Stay back!”

Himchan couldn’t move, his body frozen like the pond in the winter, his heart beating so fast he thought it might explode. His eyes watered as more people shouted at him, calling him names and telling him to leave. He wanted to leave, wanted to run, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t blink, couldn’t even breathe. Where were his aunties? Where were their smiles? Where did they go, why was he alone - 

Out from the crowded came a rock, flying right towards Himchan’s face, making contact with side of his eye, causing him to double over in pain. 

Finally regaining his ability to move, Himchan fled back, away from the cheering crowd, from the laughs, from the shouts that still called him demon with such a venom he would never forget. 

He fled back back their little house, past the broken fence between the pond and the trees, past the brush that ripped at his best clothes, past the tears that spilled from his eyes. 

When the thick brush made way to the river, Himchan stopped, dropping to his knees at the water’s edge. The moon reflected beautifully off the river, the soft ripples making the moon dance and twirl along the surface of the water. In all honesty, it's what made Himchan calm down enough to get his breath back. He took deep gulps of hair as he brought his hand down to the water, bringing it back up to wipe at the blood that had spill from his temple. 

“Don’t say anything.” Himchan mumbled, watching as Youngjae poked his head out from the depths of the river, disturbing the beautiful moonlight. He was still crying but the sight of his friend made him feel annoyed and a little bit better. 

Instead of the whole “I TOLD YOU SO” speech Himchan was expecting, the woods remained silent. Himchan snapped his head up, about ready to sob at Youngjae for not even trying to cheer him up but he stopped dead. 

Only the top of Youngjae’s head could be seen, his eyes as wide as the full moon above them, his black hair sticking to his forehead and little bubbles pooling around his submerged nose. What was really odd, however was the fact that his sly eyes weren’t even looking at Himchan, no they were trained above him, behind him.

Turning slowly, expecting to see Junhong or Daehyun, his other spirit friends, Himchan just about jumped out of his skin. 

Before the river and half demon stood a human. A human that was different than the others at the festival - no rocks in hand, no venom spewing from his mouth, no fear written across his face. Instead the short male with the hair cropped short on his forehead had eyes of worry, hands twisting and tugging at the bottom of his robe, feet shuffling as his eyes stayed on Himchan’s. 

“Um.” his voice was soft, quiet. “Um.” 

Himchan heard Youngjae sprout more bubbles, as if he was laughing or coughing beneath the water but he was too terrified to turn his back to the human. 

“Um.” the human tried again, hand moving up to scratch at the back of his head. “Um, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Who do you think you are? Don’t you see the state this one’s in? How dare you come into our -” Youngjae had flown to the water’s edge, body still safely submerged in his domain but his loud voice echoing against the trees. He was only cut off by Himchan’s hand, which was raised to silence the hotheaded river spirit. 

“It’s okay, Youngjae.” Himchan kept his eyes on the human. “He doesn’t seem to be like the others.” 

“I’m not!” the human’s eyes lit up, his hands balled at his sides now. “I’m not like them! I wanted to see if you were okay because you looked really upset and it wasn’t right that they did that and I just - I just…. I don’t know… I’m wo-worried, I guess… Um, I’m sorry!” 

The human bowed so quick that Himchan was worried about the integrity of the other’s neck. 

Youngjae made an annoyed sound behind him and Himchan glared at him over his shoulder before turning back to the human.

“Thank you.” Himchan mumbled, wiping the rest of the tears from his eyes. “What’s your name?” 

The human snapped his head up again, probably straining his neck again and despite his broken heart, Himchan found himself smiling at the earnest human in front of him.

“Moon Jongup!” He bowed again and Himchan couldn’t help the small bark of a laugh that left his mouth. “Nice you meet you!” 

Himchan bowed too, still sitting by the water, not trusting his legs to hold him up just yet: “I’m Himchan.”

“I know, I asked the aunties if you’d be at the festival tonight…” Jongup was back to fidgeting with the end of his top, moving back and forth and suddenly not meeting eyes with the man sitting before him. 

“You what?” Youngjae was now leaning against the bank of the river, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Jongup. 

“Youngjae, stop, go drown or something.” Himchan hissed over his shoulder, turning back to Jongup with the smile he had rehearsed alone in his room for when the time came when he met a human like the ones from the stories his aunties told him growing up. Sure, this Moon Jongup was a little more timid and awkward than the humans in the story but he was still endearing and kind and had a cute smile with cute bunny teeth and - 

“Well, you see, I saw you once when I was delivering some tofu to the temple and I thought ‘wow who is this…’ and then I asked the aunties and they told me all about you and I just kept thinking about how lonely it was and I just thought - well I don’t know what I thought and - wow, okay I’m sorry I usually don’t talk this much… sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.... S-sorry… H-Himchan…” 

Himchan couldn’t help but to smile again, smile past the scratches on his legs, or the throb at his temple, or the sting of his teary eyes… past his heart that had been so disappointed at the reception he got from the other townsfolk. He smiled despite all the pain because Jongup was so cute, too cute, and so nice, too nice, and Himchan couldn’t help but to smile as wide as he knew how at this little human. 

“Thank you, Jonguppie!” Himchan patted the ground next to him, wanting to ask Jongup about so many things - were humans really so mean? But why was Jonguppie so nice? What did he do for fun? Did he know the old stories? Why wasn’t he scared of a half demon? Why was he so cute and earnest and nice and the best thing Himchan had ever laid eyes on? 

 

Somehow, despite what had happened on his first outing in the real world, Himchan knew he was lucky - Himchan couldn’t help the smile on his face as Jongup sat down and started to quietly answer each of Himchan’s pressing questions - extremely lucky.


	2. Bring Him Fruit: Small Business AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, i freaking love small business AUs.. I think its because my fav BL growing up was/is Omairi Desu Yo. LOL - so this is inspired by it.

Sure being the heir to a small town grocery store had its perks - i.e. knowing all the gossip, getting free food, blaring your favorite song at midnight over the loudspeakers - but it was nothing that Himchan wanted to really brag about… especially when he was trying to impress the youngest son of Moon Bakery.

It just wasn't impressive to talk about the new veggie straws that came in last week. 

“Just tell him how you feel.” Yongguk’s voice came from beneath the car he was working on. “Or maybe bring him some free fruit or something.” 

“I’m not going to bring him fruit.” Himchan sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “How did you confess to Junhong again?” 

Yongguk rolled out from under the car, glaring at his melodramatic friend. “I didn’t confess to Junhong. Stop blowing things out of portion.”

Himchan shot up from his spot on the old ratty couch in the garage, shooting a glare just as strong back at the other. “I’m not. You did. And you aren’t helping.” 

“I told you what to do.” 

“I’m not bringing him fruit.”

“Everyone likes fruit.” 

Himchan wanted to throw something at Yongguk - he had it easy. Junhong was like a puppy, so transparent, so freaking easy. All Yongguk had to do was look in the younger’s direction and it was like they had been dating for ten years. It was majorly unfair and it would be the least Yongguk could do to help his old friend. 

Unfortunately, all he was getting in terms of ‘help’ was to buy Moon Jongup - resident hottie of the Moon Bakery - some gosh darn fruit. 

.

“First things first… lose the the glasses.” Youngjae had his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he tried to arrange the perfect vase of pink roses for old aunty Hyonjin’s birthday. “Second thing… wear tight pants, he likes your ass.” 

Jongup just blinked at his friend, slowly rubbing his legs in nervousness at such a statement. He wanted to smile or blush or do something but he knew that if he let the infamous trickster Yoo Youngjae know he liked the idea of Kim Himchan liking his ass… well, then it would be game over and Jongup would have to leave town. 

“I can’t see without my glasses.” Jongup mumbled as he watched Youngjae walk around the arrangement, making sure it looked good from all angles. 

“Okay well listen, do you want to get some or not?” Youngjae chastised. “He’s not going to want some dweeb who wears the same track pants every day and has flour on his cheek.” 

Jongup brushed his hand against his cheek and, sure enough, there was some white powder. 

“You like a dweeb.” Jongup said, not bothering to duck out of the way when Youngjae chucked a pen at his head. “He’s worse than me.” 

“I don’t like him, dummy. I only like not-annoying people who are quiet and can appreciate the subtlety of a tasteful floral arrangement.” 

“So, me?” Jongup sassed, finally breaking out in a smile as Youngjae lunged to attack his friend. 

“Listen here you little shit, just make sure you look at least a little presentable tomorrow night at the bar… or else you’re gonna be crying into your pillow case and single forever.” 

.

Every Thursday night, the Young Business Owners of Bada Street got together at Jung Bar to drink together. Basically, all the heirs of the small business district fit inside the back room of the bar to gossip and flirt and talk shit about the town. It was fun, but usually the youngest of the Moon brothers refused to go since he had to be up at four in the morning to start baking, but Youngjae had convinced - albeit beg and cry and stomp his feet - Jongup to attend. 

They were sitting together with Junhong, cook and delivery man for his family’s chinese food restaurant, in the corner, watching the door, waiting for the a certain grocer and mechanic to walk through the door. Luckily, Jung Daehyun was hovering around their table, getting them new bottles and snacks any time something go a little low. Jongup eyed Youngjae as Daehyun set down more radishes in front of them, their hands brushing as the bartender stood to answer a summoning from another table. Youngjae just stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes. 

“Hyung!” Junhong, cheeks already a little pink, jumped up as the door opened to show Himchan and Yongguk. The youngest of the trio pulled the smiling mechanic over by the sleeve, plopping down opposite of Youngjae and Jongup, leaning against the older and smiling wide as he poured Yongguk a drink. 

“Hi.” Himchan said timidly, sitting like a statue next to Jongup, ignoring as Youngjae’s eyebrows shot up, snapping his annoying hyperactive head between Yongguk and the baby and himself and Jongup - speaking of which, where was his glasses? And why was he wearing a sleeveless shirt? It was still early spring, wasn’t he cold - and wait were those jeans, ripped jeans? His mind wouldn’t stop running, but when Jongup turned to face him, offering to pour him a drink, it was like all the air left him. 

“Hi, hyung.” Jongup’s voice was soft, quiet, betraying the toothy grin on his face. 

“You-You usually never come to this, Jongup-ah,” Himchan took a big gulp of the drink, his cheeks already burning at the way Jongup’s eyes didn’t leave his face. “What changed your mind...?” 

“I just thought it’d be fun.” Jongup shrugged, his arms flexing naturally and Himchan thought he was about to start drooling. When he looked back up to Jongup’s face he almost yelled out in horror - Youngjae was staring at him, head titled at a weird angle to watch Himchan. His mischievous eyes looked like he had caught a private moment, with a sly smile written across his face. His eyes got wide as he looked down to Jongup’s bottom, mouth ‘his ass’ and lifting an eyebrow. 

And he thought Yongguk was a shitty friend. 

But who was he to deny his natural curiosity instinct, especially when Jongup kept pouring him drinks; so he let his eyes travel lower, following the curve of Jongup’s back - good posture - and down to the jeans that covered that other-worldly ass. Somehow, even as he was sitting, Jongup still managed to have the best ass in all of town and probably all of the world. Himchan looked back up at Youngjae and mouthed a ‘thank you.’ 

“Himchan?” it was Yongguk’s voice that brought him back from his little ass-induced daydream. “Hello?”

“What?” Himchan snapped his head back to the group, looking towards his friend. Oh right - he had forgotten about the plan. 

The plan… oh god. 

“What were you saying about that new shipment of peaches you got in today?” Yongguk spoke as if he was ready a notecard in front of a crowd, so it was a good thing that the table was already feeling tipsy… save for Youngjae who was dying from laughter at the awkwardness. 

Jongup, on the other hand, looked at him in earnest, eyes wide as he nodded his head absentmindedly, eager to hear what Himchan had to say. 

Damn, he was cute. 

“Oh yea, I brought some…” Himchan mumbled, ignoring as Youngjae squealed in delight at Himchan’s plan. “If you all want to try.” 

“Sure!” Junhong nodded happily, reaching out his hand. Youngjae also agreed, giggling and calling Daehyun over to try. Yongguk only took one because Junhong handed him one. When Himchan turned to offer one to Jongup he was met with a very cute, very pensive little baker. He had his bottom lip tucked beneath his front teeth. 

“Jonguppie?” 

Jongup looked up at the grocer, worry in his eyes. “I do like peaches…” Jongup mumbled, he looked sad. “But…”

“But?” Himchan said it a little too fast, he was scared, like he had just offered Jongup the fruit that had killed his grandmother or something. 

“But…” Jongup gave a timid little smile. “Well, I was hoping you’d have a bag of those new veggie straws I saw get delivered last week… or something...” 

He trailed off when Himchan’s jaw literally hit the ground, letting out a nervous little laugh. 

Oh my god, Himchan could barely contain himself - he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is just for me cause I read a super depressing himup where I cried for like 20 minutes. Also I'm such a romantic and I love AUs. Requests are of course welcomeeee.


End file.
